It Stands There Like A Stone Wall
by savannahbabe101
Summary: Revised. Ariene Kennedy is a southern belle during the Civil War...
1. Chapter 1

Each story must have a beginning so I will start at almost the very beginning for me, but there are a few things you must first know about my family.

My father married his first wife for true love. He was in England, on his European Tour, when he first saw her. They were married two days later much to the chagrin of his family. She was the daughter of a baker, my father the son of an influential Virginian. The marriage produced a son, Slone, who is now in the service of Her Majesty's Navy; my brother Bryn, who is a year older than me; and myself Ariene. His first wife died on the first day of the New Year from consumption. It was quite a blow to my father, he returned to Virginia with Bryn and I. Jack was left with his maternal grandparents to grow up the proper Englishman.

The mother I remember most, his second wife, died close to my sixteenth birthday. They had Nathaniel, Sara, Cassandra, James, and a set of twins, Bella and Michael. She died after giving birth to Bella and Michael due to complications. When she died, Father decided to find us a good mother quickly. Not three days after she was put in the ground was the engagement announced.

I knew I was not going to make out so well in terms my new stepmother. Especially since my new stepmother already had a daughter, one who I knew quite well and still could not find any good qualities in. Even worse is that she is a Yankee and Father insists on bringing her here to Virginia although the animosity towards our northern neighbors is ever increasing. Patience Whipple was the teacher at the school in town for ten years. At thirty she decided to give all of this up in order to pursue my father, though she will never admit it. She jumped at the opportunity to marry my father and Stepmother's boots weren't even cold before Patience was sleeping on her side of the bed.

To make matters worse it seems I was deemed, or doomed (whichever you prefer), to put up with Moira Whipple. Moira possessed a talent of making everyone in her path feel as if they were dirt. I did not allow her to lord over me and I have a feeling that this was the real reason problems began to develop between us. Whenever she ordered one of our people do something they never listened, I was the lady of the house and only my orders were to be followed. Granted I was did order some things done for the purpose of making her angry, like having her ribbons sewn inside out on her new bonnet.

Patience decided to tutor us at home, though I don't believe Bryn and I needed it. We had just completed our correspondence course in Latin and knew the alphabet, could spell, read, write, and speak German and French. Arithmetic provided us with no problems, nor did history. We presented all this to her and she laughed and told us we knew nothing. I shall always recall the day that she attempted to teach us a bit of economics. She was having trouble explaining it in terms all could understand, so she finally came to the idea to describe it as the North playing the music and the South dancing to the tune. I took this to mean that we depended on the North for all of our supplies, which was partly true. I then proceeded to tell her that soon the South would play its own tune and the North would have to decide if they wanted to form an orchestra together or continue on in their old ways creating disharmonies.

I was whipped until my thighs bled for talking treason.

I suppose that is why I am here today, my treason, my loyalty to my state first then my country. I always had a wonderful seat on a horse, so that must have had something to do with it as well. Now that you know the actors I may begin my less than ordinary tale.

The time that followed the South firing on Sumter was quite an ordinary time for me, I still had to attend Patience's classes and tolerate Moira's abominable haughtiness. That was when Tally arrived unexpectedly during the middle of our lessons.

There are one or two things that may be said about Tally. First, Tally was a handsome, wealthy young man who was a staunch Southerner and best friend of my brother Bryn. Secondly, Moira had marked Tally out as hers and was at this time attempting to seduce him into a marriage that, of course, would be unhappy.

"What is it Tally?" I was happy to have an excuse to miss some of my lesson and stepped over the sill of the full-length window I was sitting by and out onto the porch.

"Ariene get in here right now! You have no business in politics or the greeting of guests here. I am the lady of the house," Patience scolded me from the window I had hopped out of in the most unladylike fashion.

"Too late m'am," Tally said trying to hold back a laugh, "Besides I would not want to interrupt you while teaching lessons. I'll just have Ariene take me up to Mr. Kennedy if that's alright with you."

"Of course, though Moira would be happy to escort you," Patience answered with a hasty glance toward her only daughter. Father was not very happy that Patience had not produced any new children in the past year.

"Oh no, I would not want to trouble her and seeing as I've already gotten Ariene into trouble I'll get her into a little more."

I heard my older brother snigger and disguise his laughs as a sudden bout of coughs. I could not help but wonder when Bryn would come to his senses and see that there was nothing between Tally and me. Bryn was convinced he was smitten with me, but I am not at all convinced. Tally and I have always been close.

"Go ahead up then," Patience said after giving my brother a reproachful look.

"What is it?" I asked again as we ascended the staircase to my father's study.

"Ariene, we're going to war, war against the North. Finally, the time we've waited for has come. If we secede that means in the future we can make our own decisions instead of the Northern majority making them for us," he had stopped on the stair and taken my hand.

"Yes, but war is terrible Tally," was the only answer I could find. Would this empty my house full of brothers and sisters? Tally would also join the army to fight for the cause he so believed in. I knew already I would not be allowed to contribute to the cause, a cause that I loved as much as Tally did.

"Ariene!" Tally's voice brought me back to him, "Ariene, you'll wait for me won't you? When I leave you'll wait for me, promise?"

I turned to look at Tally. He had changed from the boy I had always known to a completely different person. The boy I thought I knew was a stranger to me.

" You want me to wait for you?" my voice was strangled and sounded as if I was in a state of surprise, which was the complete truth.

"If the thought is disagreeable to you, then think of it no more," he seemed wounded by my answer and it stung me as much as him.

" Of course I'll wait for you. I had not realized that it was me you were paying you attentions to," I answered. Now, what I had said before about Tally and I being no more than friends is completely true, but that does not mean I did not wish for our relationship to mature. I had merely thought that Moira, with a much larger dowry and income per annum would prove more appealing to any young man, though her countenance may not. "Did you apply to my father yet?"

" No, but I believe he has guessed my sentiments, though it seems you did not," he smiled finally. I grinned back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

When we finally arrived at the door to my father's study and entered my father asked me to stay. I looked at Tally who shrugged. Did Father really know about Tally's sentiments and had guessed what had happened on the stairwell?

Father seemed grim after Tally told him the news, "So, this is what it has come to? Brother fighting against brother. I see this will cause problems for the whole family."

"Well sir," Tally said, "not the entire family…"

"Yes I know what you mean to say Taliaferro, it is only dangerous for Patience and Moira. Which brings me to the point that I would like to discuss with you Ariene. If you would excuse us."

"Of course," he answered.

With Tally gone my father sprung upon me the information that my stepmother was in consequence. It had taken them long enough. He informed me that I was not to irritate her in any way, though I knew my news would be the easiest way to do so. Once this information was given, he called Tally back in.

"Sir, I was wondering if I might speak with you in private," Tally was the one to finally break the silence that had entered as his companion.

"I'll be in the nursery with Bella if you have need of me," I left it at that, though I knew Father would want me to return to my lessons.

I hurried down the corridor and ran smack into Mabs. Mabs and I have always been close, maybe too close for mistress and slave. We had scraped our knees together as children and, though I would be more than whipped for it, I taught Mabs how to read.

"So, your Tally is finally applying for your hand," I turned to look at Mabs, surprised.

"Were you listening on the stairwell Mabs?"

"No, you could just tell by his demeanor," Mabs loved to use the fancy words I had taught her and it made my stepmother mad, " I was always telling you that it was you he fancied, not that Moira."

I smiled at the fac eMabs made after uttering Moira's name. For someone so opposed to slavery, Moira took advantage of my Mabs all the time.

"I seem to be the only one who was blind to it," I said with a laugh.

"Your hair is a wreck Miss Ariene and I fixed it up so nice this morning. I'll fix it while you are in the nursery."

I agreed and she returned and commenced fixing my hair once I had sat down with Bella in my lap.

The twins were one and a half at the time and I had just begun to read to them. Neither of the twins liked Patience at all and I am led to believe Patience didn't like them either- though she should since it was because of Bella and Michael our first stepmother died. As I finished up the story written by Aesop, what we all cut our teeth on, Tally entered. I could not read his emotions; all he said was that my father wanted both of us in his office, at this minute.

Without thinking I put Bella down and followed Tally back to the room.

"What are you two thinking?" was the greeting from my Father. "I have just told you that you are not to agitate Patience and then you ask my permission to marry. This would be the one thing that would anger her most; Ariene knows she had plans for you to marry her daughter Moira. I will not say no to Taliaferro, but Ariene do not do this just to annoy your stepmother."

I was stunned and speechless that my father thought I would marry a man I did not love only to annoy my stepmother. It was an affront on my morals and person on the whole. I should have known then that there was a rift between us and it was quickly being filled by Patience.

"I believe you misjudge you daughter's motives for this marriage," Tally defended me with the immediacy that I so lacked. " You cannot retract a feeling once it has been expressed, great numbers of men know this and have come to regret it too. I am sorry to upset these great plans your wife had, but she would be upsetting the great plans of God if she caused you to not bless this union."

Father looked at Tally differently, "Maybe you do deserve him Ariene, time will tell. Leave now, before I change my mind."

I left with Tally. Once out the door he pulled me close to him, pressing his body full upon mine. His lips met mine at first unsurely and then, as if he was no longer in control of his own being, possessively as he enveloped me in his arms. When he pulled away unexpectedly the look of his countenance was that of sheer joy.

" I thought he surely would say no. But then I do not worry about upsetting anyone. Why should I be forced to marry someone I do not care a whit about?" he was exuberant, so much so that he kissed me again and then picked me up and swung me in the air. I laughed when he put me down. That was when we heard someone assenting the stairwell. I knew those footsteps too well, Patience.

"Ariene get down here at this moment and finish your lessons!" her voice was shrill and I cringed to hear it, my happiness gone momentarily. Tally immediately bristled, feeling my fear travel through my body even while I was in his embrace. Father called to her at that same moment though and I was torn between following her order and staying to hear her reaction.

Father turned to me, "Both of you go down to the schoolroom."

If Patience wasn't warned enough by that then she deserved what was coming to her.

Tally didn't speak as we descended the staircase, whether from the overflow of emotion he experienced or the anger he felt towards Patience, my tormentor and foe. My arm enlaced in his, we wandered slowly down the corridor towards the makeshift schoolroom. It was in that state that we entered, but before continuing into the room he looked me straight in the eye and pressed my hand. I would have the heart to overcome this, if only I could have him look at me in such a way again.


	3. Chapter 3

Moira, who swished over to Tally and commenced fawning over him, marked our entrance. I had disengaged myself from his arm quietly and went to sit beside my brother Bryn. Tally managed to parry all of Moira's attacks and finally escaped her to catch his breath and speak.

"Well, the moment that most of us expected is about to be announced (I noted how Bryn winked at Tally). I am going to be engaged. To who will be revealed to those who don't know at dinner. Now I must take my leave in order to go speak with my parents."

Moira looked excited, and I pitied her the tiniest bit. She was going to get a shock. She wandered over the table I sat.

"I wonder what I shall wear tonight. When Father announces our engagement I will have to look my best. See Ariene the South always loses."

I let out a disbelieving huff when she went stalking upstairs to plan her outfit.

"So it is you, isn't it Ariene!" Bryn whispered.

"Of course it is," I said with a grin. "How could you even doubt it?"

I bared my soul to my brother leaving no part out, save those that were private betwixt Tally and I. I made sure, though, to include Patience's condition.

"Well you two are as thick as thieves."

My brother and I were shocked to find Patience closing in on us, as that is the only way I can describe it seeing as she stalks.

"Have you been planning this all along? Was Taliaferro in on this too? All a little trick to play on the Northern woman and her daughter, a little jest and fun in the castle of the South. You'll pay Ariene," she hissed. "And God will strike me down before I go to that dinner tonight. I have sworn to your father I will not reveal the secret, but I will do my personal best to make the rest of your life here hell."

I shuddered, as did Bryn. Something was wrong, truly wrong. I knew she was thinking up some punishment for me and it was going to be something intolerably cruel.

As we all sat down to dinner, Moira entered bearing the bad news that her mother was ill and would not be down. Did not Moira realize that if she were to be engaged her mother would come down no matter what her illness was? She was busy making cow eyes at Tally, when he stood to make his announcement.

"I am sure you are all wondering to whom I am engaging myself to, (my brother rolled his eyes at that) and I am happy to announce that by this time next spring Ariene and I will be married."

Moira gasped, "What? You whore!"

And that was when all hell broke loose. She reached across the table and pulled my hair so hard that all my pins fell out. To make it worse, she was mashing carrot all down the front of my favorite yellow gown. I could've sat there and taken this abuse as a true woman would, but I am no lady. To make short of the whole affair, I punched her in the nose. As she gasped in pain my brother tried to hold back his laughter, as did my father surprisingly enough.

"I must go see my mother," she ran from the room.

Once she was gone the room erupted in laughter.

"Ariene, you should've seen the look on her face," Tally said laughingly. "She was stunned."

"I always knew I shouldn't have taught her how to fight properly," Bryn said.

The celebration ended when Mabs came down a few moments later.

"Miss Ariene, she wants to see you in her room immediately, she doesn't care if you're done with dinner or not."

I sucked my breath in. She. That could only mean Patience. This was what I had been waiting for since this afternoon, my punishment.

As I rose from my chair Tally caught my hand, "You'll be fine," he whispered.

If only he had been right.

"Well, I see that this wild streak is still in you. I try to break it and you break my daughter's nose," her words didn't mean anything to me, she could've been speaking any language other than English.

"I see I will just have to deal with it in a different manner. I am sending you to my new house Whitford, out side of Savannah until you learn to act like a proper young lady."

"That is not your house! It is mine, my grandmother left it to me in her will and Father let it pass on to me," that was all I could think about, my silly little plantation. Her words had not penetrated me yet, I was not thinking straight. And when it hit me, it hit me hard.

"Exile? You're sending me into exile?"

"Yes, you will leave in two days. It is my house," she said coldly, "Your father thought it would make a wonderful present for me and the baby. What you will take with you will be determined at the family meeting tomorrow."

I nodded and left the room. That was the end to what was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life.

I couldn't believe my father; the one who had laughed so heartily when the occasion first occurred would turn against me. Moira had received no punishment for her indecorous behavior; the blame all fell to me.

The meeting was more like a trial, those who chose to go with me were all but banished from ever returning to this house again.

"Those who wish to travel to Whitford with Ariene may go with her. Please make your mark on this list," Patience said eyeing me.

It was not only my faithful Mabs, her husband June, and the cook Sally that agreed to live the life of an exile with me; it was my brothers and sisters getting in that line to make their mark. They wanted to leave the house as much as I did, if not more. I pitied only the babies, for they would be trapped in the house all day with a raging Patience and wounded Moira, more dangerous than her mother.

"Well," Father said looking quite pleased that my siblings would not desert me at whatever cost.

"We will just put down that the twins will go with her as well?" Bryn asked, though it was more of an order.

"Yes," Patience said carelessly.

"Seeing as Ariene is there for punishment, may I have her horses mother?" It was Moira who said it. If looks could kill she would be dead one time over save her mother, herself, and the twins who were too young to understand.

"Yes, I think that is a wonderful idea, don't you dear?" Patience turned to my father who looked uncomfortable. He was forced to choose between a wife and a favorite daughter.

"What if we hold a fair auction for them? That seems well enough," was his reply. I was aghast; my horses were the only possession that was truly mine in this house. All other things I was forced to share with Moira and now they were selling my horses.

The meeting was adjourned and I immediately appealed to Bryn, who shook his head in disbelief, as if I was not realizing something.

"What?" I asked.

"I have a plan"


	4. Chapter 4

**_REVIEW..._**

Tally was going to buy my horses, at whatever price, and "lend" them to me. This way Moira wouldn't get them when we were married by saying I was no longer part of the family and that they belonged to father.

"I can't believe she is really sending you away Ariene," the back of Tally's hand stroked my cheek. I could see the tears gleaming in his brown eyes.

"I know, at least I won't be alone. You will be though," I added.

"I would rather be alone than have you be so," was his answer. "I'll come down as soon as they have the auction and I will bring you your horses."

I smiled, but Moira came tramping into the room.

"The wagons are ready," she said sharply.

I nodded. The day had come for me to leave my only home and the only person I had every really loved. He kissed me and as I walked away he reached out for my hand.

"Wait," he slid his family ring off his finger, "I never gave you your ring that night."

He withdrew a thin gold chain and slipped the ring onto it. Fastening the clamp, he draped it on my neck. I looked at the ring bearing the family crest. I was his not only in word but also in appearance.

I loved Whitford. It's as simple as that. No one could ever understand why, least of all me. Maybe it was something to do with the Spanish moss hanging from the trees or the smell of the magnolias out front. Whatever it was, I was completely entranced by it. I had been there about a month when a rider came down our long, winding drive. I had expected it was Tally with my horses, but I was disappointed in that respect. His gait was familiar, but I couldn't place him from far away. When he got close enough so that I could see his face I gave a whelp of joy and Mabs came running. It was my brother Slone, fresh from a tour with Her Majesty's Navy.

"I expected I would find you all here," he said with a laugh, his accent thick. "The house back home is quite desolate. I saw Tally and he told me what happened. I hope you don't mind that I brought a friend along as well. He's a shipmate of mine and particular friend."

"Any friend of yours is welcome here," I answered, happyfor the break in the monotony of my life.

"Ariene, this is my friend Rowan," Slone said.

"Hello Miss Kennedy," Rowan greeted her with a bow.

"Just Ariene please, there is no need for formality," I answered quietly.

Rowan, well what can one say? He was tall, blond, and everything that my Tally was not. Tally, I had felt sometimes in the past month, had forsaken me, he never wrote me and still hadn't come to see me. I knew he had important things to do, but was I not ranked high enough on his list?

"Tally is just behind us, he was only securing the horses. It took a bit longer than he had expected and he didn't want Moira having any idea as to his actions, so he cut off his connections with you for a while," Slone explained. It was a strange coincidence that Slone knew exactly what, or more like whom, I was thinking of.

I led Rowan and Slone into the house, to the parlor where Bryn was already situated. He was as happy as I was to see Slone and as equally accepting of Rowan, so while all the hustle and bustle inside continued I stole back outside. Tally was supposedly part of Jack's party coming to Whitford. A voice startled me out of the darkness.

"I have heard much about you." It was Slone's friend Rowan. I was surprised at his temerity in following me onto the porch seeking conversation. "I have met your fiancé. I must say, he seems a good man, but are you sure it is what you want? For you are a bit young to make decisions of this sort so hastily."

I stared at him; there was not much else I was capable of. I spotted my Mabs in the shadows of the porch and I looked at her imploringly, but she seemed as shocked as I. My breath was coming quickly. I knew nothing of this boy, yet he knew all about me and wished for me to break off my engagement.

"I wish I could say the same, but Slone never mentioned you. I have thought of my decision quite a lot while I was here. And I am sure I have done the right thing," I answered as aloofly as I could manage. That was when I heard the pounding of horse hooves on the drive. Tally.

Immediately I turned on my heel and ran out to meet his horse. Tally reached down and pulled me up in front of him on the saddle, his breath rendered short from the humidity that hung in the air threatening to suffocate us both. Perspiration had covered his top lip and threatened to soak his shirt entirely through. His horse did not continue moving the down the drive, but remained stationary.

"Ariene I'm sorry I couldn't have gotten here sooner," his voice was husky and contrite. Trailing behind him were my two mares, subdued and quiet in the darkness. The look upon his face was pitiful. He was in want of my company more than anything, just to be close to me was a blessing and the relief that poured over his face to feel my breath on his cheek was one that I felt as well. Myself missing from his society had taken a great toll on him; one could tell he had not eaten even one good meal since the day I left him and his face had a look of desperation to it. Tally had found that money could not always buy him what he wanted, and he would have happily given it all away just to spend an hour with me. He simply stared at me, disbelieving I was really there before him, and then finally his lips touched mine and I felt myself lose any chance at maintaining my decorum. When we surfaced, he gave the horse a nudge and we began down the last few feet of the drive towards the house.

That was when Tally saw Rowan. Good natured Tally knew he had nothing to fear; I would be loyal to him. But there was a flicker in his eye for the briefest moment. Not that he doubted me, but that he doubted this boy, rather this man, and his intentions towards me.

"Tally, this is Rowan, my brother Slone's friend," I explained immediately. Any sense of that flicker was washed completely from his flushed face and he offered his hand in friendship. Rowan accepted with no hesitation, but there was a defiance about it that cannot be described. Almost as if this was what he was expecting. As though it were part of a plan of his to obtain some new found treasure.


	5. Chapter 5

That night was one of the best of my life. We ate our dinner quite merrily in the formal room and when we had finished, we retired to the ballroom to continue the hour's gaieties. Mabs and her husband June were well-accomplished musicians, as were my younger sisters Cassandra and Sara, and the four of them took turns playing when they were obliged to sit out a dance.

Proprieties were not on the forefront of anyone's mind that night. I danced with Tally more than twice, something that was frowned upon in society,and also found the time to dance with my all of my brothers and even, most scandalously in some minds, my Mabs's husband June. As I sat for a moment collecting myself (there was a want of females at the assembly and I was obliged to dance every dance), Rowan approached. A waltz followed and he led me to the floor. I was affronted that he would propose to stand up with me and execute this shocking new dance, but no one else seemed to notice. His hand began at the top of my back and slowly slid down to my lower. I pulled away at this, but he pretended as if nothing happened. I renewed my attempt, but he still held fast. When I began to feel a sort of desperation I caught a figure out of the corner of my eye.

"I must beg your pardon, but may I cut in?" It was Tally of course, and there was no proper answer to his question but that Rowan release me from his grasp.

I looked to Tally who reached out his arms and I slid perfectly in, not minding that his hand rested too low on my back and that all eyes were then upon us.

To this day I know not what happened with Rowan and Slone that night, what you are about to read is what my Mabs told me happened, but I do not doubt her truthfulness on the matter, so neither should you.

Once Tally had cut the dance Rowan was so enjoying with me, Slone took him by the sleeve and pulled him into the hall. Little did either know that the walls had ears.

"Row, what in bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Slone initiated the conversation and it was obvious to his friend that his blood was up at his conduct.

"I was just dancing with your sister. There was no harm to it, I swear. I do want her to know, though, that there are other possibilities for her life than being a simpering Southern belle on this plantation," Rowan answered with as much dignity as he could muster, which was not much seeing as the way he chose to comport himself left him close to none.

"Be so kind, my friend, to never do such a thing again. My sister knows herself well enough to make up her own mind when it comes to matters of the heart," he replied.

Rowan snorted, "Obviously that is not a familial trait. Will you tell her of the wife that you newly acquired? Do you not recognize the fact that you did not know yourself well enough to make a good decision on your 'matter of the heart'?"

His companion answered Rowan with a sharp intake of breath.

"My family will learn soon enough of the hasty marriage that, although not disagreeable, was done for the best. Now try to conduct yourself in a better manner, my friend, for I do not want to ask you to take leave of my family."

Thus they returned to our ball and dampened all of our spirits with their downcast faces: Slone's because he was distressed at telling us the nature of his life in England and Rowan's because he had vexed a good friend.

"Time for bed," Slone announced.


	6. Chapter 6

Mabs led the guests to their beds, but Slone took a hold of me and bid that I stay behind.

"The matter of which I speak to you I am not at all proud of," was how he began his account.

I was confused as to what he could be speaking of. My brother had always inspired in me a feeling of pride because, all things aside, he never dealt in any matters that would reflect badly upon the family. Whatever it was that he was going to tell me, I was prepared to forgivethe indiscretion.

"I have married, dearest sister. I regret, though, that I did not marry for the right reasons. There was a strong attachment on the lady's side, but I feel nothing for her. I suppose I could have walked away from the altar, but Ariene do believe me when I say she's a good girl. She is just not what one would expect a sailor's wife to be."

I sputteredfor buta moment, searching to gain my bearings once more. "Who is she?"

He sighed, "Mariah Cutler."

I know that it does not do me any credit, but my face expressed the disgust I so felt in my heart. The Miss Cutler, now I suppose Mrs. Kennedy, in question was not the type of girl I had in mind for my brother to marry.

I knew Mariah Cutler from my short trips to London in order to fashion myself and visit the Mantua-makers. She was a silly sort of girl, one who cared only for frocks and bonnets with a heavy dose of flirting. My last visit to London was right before the death of my stepmother and she allowed me to finally go out into society. Mariah had been out for at least two full seasons. She had the weakest of constitutions and began to play the part of a timid woman. I should have known she was up to something then, for if I am correct it would be about the time she went about enticing my brother into marriage.

"Why?" The word was simple enough, but it took me a painful long time to come to it.

"Ariene, she was crying every day while I was out to sea. I know she seems quite shallow, but I think there may be something more to her," there was desperation in his voice for my approval.

"You think or you hope Slone?" Instead of sounding harsh as I had wished my voice to, it was weak and wistful, weary as I was.

He sighed and allowed that to pass. "Ariene, she's here. I kept her up the street in the hotel by the docks under the pretense she would be allowed here if there were enough room. I must return to her tonight, but if you do no allow her in this house, I will have to leave as well."

There was no hesitation to my admittance of Mariah into my society. I would not sacrifice my brother for an ill will towards his wife. I quickly hugged him and told him to go and come back with her tonight.

Exhaustion overwhelmed my body as I made the final trek down the hall to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

I suppose I should have waited for Mariah and Slone to return, but my resolution failed me. All of this information was just too much for me to absorb. What had my brother done? More importantly, just exactly who was this woman he had married? Mariah and I had never agreed with one another in any way and I did not think that it was possible she could have changed at all.

I assume the fault for our clash must be laid at my feet. I was no milk-and-water girl, but Mariah was. And nothing could have grated more on my nerves. Through my own fault in character, I found hers. It did not agree with me. My brother did not seem the type to nurture Mariah's needy-ness, her wishy-washy disposition. Indeed, that was what was bred out of me, so one would assume it was a characteristic not valued by our family. It puzzled me that my brother could be attached to her in some way, for he must be to have married her.

These thoughts kept me from my sleep for too long. It would not have bothered me as much that my brother had, at least in my mind, ruined his life if I knew for certain that this is what his happiness required of him. I decided to put it from my mind once and for all, this was his decision and as such my scrutiny was not needed. In my mind I would be starting fresh with Mariah.

There was a knock at the door just as I drifted towards sleep, and for some reason I was not surprised. Figuring it to be Slone or Bryn, I opened the door in my nightclothes, without one thought as to propriety.

I started, it was Tally.

"Ariene, we must talk," his voice was hushed and I stepped back unthinkingly to admit him to my room.

Immediately he busied himself with the fire, making it burn hotter and grow to double its size. He was attempting to not look towards me, standing there in my nightgown looking at him as though he had once again transformed into some man I did not know. Tally settled himself into the chair by the fire and I sat down on the edge of my bed, gathering my knees under my nightgown. His one knee began to shake impatiently and I cocked my head to the side, inviting him to tell me exactly what it was that he wished to tell me.

"Ariene, darling, I'm leaving. I'm leaving the South altogether. I can't stay here. I thought that I knew what this war was about, but I don't. This was my cause, but I find I have nothing now to make it mine. It means nothing to me; this is only a tragic waste of life. No good can come from this, and I mean to take no part in any of it."

It seemed as though Slone was not the only one who was destined to astonish me this night, but Tally as well.

"I don't know what to say," I had looked away, unable to make eye contact with him. It was not that I was uncomfortable; I was only trying to make sense of what was happening to my life. There is no need for me to reiterate the past six hours of my life to you once more, as that is all that has been racing through my head and therefore there is no need to recall it.

"I understand," issued Tally's husky drawl as he stood heavily from the chair. I sat unmoving, until he passed me on the way to the door.

"Wait," I whispered, "don't go."

He looked to me questioningly. If he had expected me to back down from the challenge he had just placed before me, he was wrong. This was something I could overcome.

"I have a plan."

It seems that those words have been the mirror of my life. Always, I had some sort of plan to get what it was that I wanted. That was something I did have in common with Mariah.

The next morning I awoke to the warm breeze blowing in through my window, magnolia laced upon it. Drawing in a lazy breath, I rolled over and looked out the trees that lined the entrance to the house swaying peacefully. That was when I heard it.

"Slone," the voice was so soft, pleading, adoring. I wanted to vomit into my pillow. "Please let's wake Ariene. It's almost time for breakfast and I would so like to see her once more before everyone goes about their own ways. If she misses the morning meal, I won't be able to see her until dinner tonight."

"Very well," for some reason my brother's voice sounded pleased. Was it possible that he had represented this relationship to me in a way different from how he felt it? No matter, I wasn't supposed to think on that anymore.

The door creaked as the door knob twisted and I wanted, more than anything in the world, to hide under my covers and feign the sleep that I knew would not come. The door began to creak open slowly and then a flash of panic traveled from my fingers to my toes.

I sat up quickly in bed, looking frantically about the room. What had I done wrong? What was left a remnant of what I had conspired last night with Tally?

Tally!

He was asleep in the chair by the fire. How was I supposed to conceal a full grown man sprawled upon my chair and not make it look conspicuous? I shook him awake as quickly as I could.

"Go out the window- NOW!"

His face was confused and sweet with sleep, but when his eyes focused enough to see the panic in mine; he got up swiftly and leaped out the window into the bushes below. I walked to the window to make sure he was all right and managed to look composed enough as the door finished opening.

"There she is," the little voice squeaked and its owner came flying towards me, throwing arms about my neck. "You must get dressed quickly, quickly! Breakfast is almost ready and I intend for us to have a good conversation over such a wonderful meal. It will be wonderful, don't you think?"

"Of course," my smile was plastered to my face, "now I must beg your pardon, as I must dress."

With a squeal of delight, she went skittering back to the door and my brother, who had a look of such contentment across his face that I would have cringed had I not been looking for such an emotion to betray him. Over his shoulder, though, stood Rowan in the hall. I looked to him, and he merely raised an eyebrow sending me a grin that I couldn't help but return.

That was when Mabs came hurrying into my room with such worry painted across her face.

"Miss Ariene, Mister Tally… he left. No one knows where he went. All his clothes, they're still here. But his horse- it's gone. All's left is a note," with that she handed it to me.

Addressed to the entire family, it detailed his departure as well as his unwillingness to fight on either side during the war. He left, he said, for the North with the intention to return only once the fighting had ceased and peace had returned to the country.

And after I finished reading it, I cried. I cried for the first time in ten years and I made sure to make up for all those tears that had been left unshed. Tally was gone to me.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat down on my bed, my chest still wracked with sobs. I looked for one last time to that letter, the one which shook in my hands, and threw it into the fire. It was over.

Mariah had joined me in my tears. "I can never let anyone cry alone," she whimpered to Slone as she shoved her face into his cravat. I couldn't help but laugh at her nonsensicality. She was completely ridiculous and soon my tears turned to hysterical laughter. It couldn't be stopped, my hands began to wring one another and suddenly I felt them being gently pried apart.

Looking up, I saw Rowan sitting beside me on the bed. "I'm sorry." Those words, ones that coming from him should have meant nothing, eased my pain. Perhaps I was just looking for attention which was not traveling my way, but I was comforted. His hand still held onto one of mine and I noticed how mine were no longer shaking.

"How about you get dressed? Then we'll have breakfast together and decide how to spend the rest of the day," his voice was soft and commanding. I felt like a young child as I sniffled (which was immediately halted by a proffered handkerchief from Rowan) and nodded my head.

"Good girl," he said patting my head softly and setting my hand back in my lap. "Out!" was his final order as Slone slid the still hysterical Mariah out from the doorway and Rowan exited through the door, throwing me a smile as he closed the door the last crack of the way.

"Well," said Mabs. I had forgotten she was there, that she would be paying attention to what had just transgressed between Rowan and I. "It seems he is a better man than one may have thought. I give my credit where it is due."

I sent a shaky smile to Mabs and let out a sigh, "Let's get ready."

Mabs grinned.

I walked down to breakfast on my own, completely collected. It felt better to have told Mabs what had happened last night, always knowing that she would keep it in the strictest confidence.

Sitting in my place at the table I smiled at Rowan who was looking skeptically at the still whimpering Mariah. As I lifted the syrup to pour into my grits, Mariah began sobbing hysterically once more.

"I can't believe he left you," she moaned. I was completely taken aback. I hardly knew this woman and here she pitied me for something that I felt that I was already over.

"I assure you; I have put it from my mind completely and will never think on that subject again. In my mind, this never occurred and I will continue to live my life as though it never did. In honesty, there is nothing I could have done and I do not want to leave my home," I answered her as I looked about the table, "nor my family."

"Well," Slone said as he smiled down the table at me. It struck me how much he was like my father.

"Good. What shall we do today?" Mariah had dabbed the tears from her eyes and any puffiness once there had disappeared completely. I was shocked at how quickly her emotions flipped. She could have been a wonderful actress, but for some reason I had a different feel about Mariah now. She seemed almost more genuine, if that was at all possible. I was willing to give her the chance Slone had begged me for.

"I've already arranged for a picnic," Slone replied. "We all need to get out of the house. And if I remember correctly, there is a perfect spot down by the river that runs across the property. Am I right, Ariene?"

"Yes, it's my favorite," my answer was empty. That was my spot. But sometimes one must be willing to make concessions to know another better. I had to give this up in order to familiarize myself with the mercurial Mariah.

"We'll ride there!" Rowan was excited. He had stood up from the table, nearly upending it and sending his food sliding onto my dress. For some reason, the only thing that came to my mind was my younger brother. If Rowan went about his life with this much passion, it was confusing to me as to how he managed to survive. He seemed so young, but at the same time he knew things I could never hope to know. It was a hopeless situation for me. I craved the knowledge of what he had, but was bound by honor to never know it.

"I'll have the horses saddled now," I rejoined with a smile and rang the bell for June to send the order along.

"How exciting!" Mariah was now clapping her hands joyously. If she was nothing else, she was entertaining. Her complete absurdity would keep me on my toes. And I couldn't help but wondering if it were all some sort of façade, if those gleaming eyes could be holding some of those secrets that I needed from Rowan. Those secrets that I had already gained from Tally.

I had already learned to stand by whatever my convictions may be, or may change to. Is that what Tally had meant to leave me with?

"And we'll have fried chicken and lemonade and marmalade and gravy and biscuits," Mariah's senseless prattle continued on until we departed almost an hour later. I was going insane having been locked in the same house as her for that span of time and ready to begin the ride.

Not only had Mariah driven me to near distraction, she also had misrepresented her skills on a horse. She struggled valiantly, attempting to stay beside me the entire ride up, but she soon fell quite behind. Slone held back to aid her in urging the horse forward over a stick that had chanced to be in the path, but both rider and horse seemed quite obstinate.

"NO! NO! NO! I am not going over that!" Her shrieks pierced the air and I laughed. Slone ordered us to ride on, leaving him with his panicking wife as my laughter overcame me and I struggled for breath.

Rowan laughed, "Well, they seem quite suited for one another."

"Do you mean my brother and Mariah or Mariah and the horse?"

"Both," his laughter rippled out of his mouth and I looked to him with a grin across my face.

"Race?" My question seemed innocent enough, but I knew there was no possible way he could win. I was the best horsewoman in the country and all knew not to accept that challenge.

"And what will the winner receive?" His voice had gone silk smooth and my eyes met his unflinchingly.

"That will be decided by the winner when they have won."

"Fair enough," he answered. "May the best man win?"

"Perhaps." With those words I was off.


	9. Chapter 9

I felt the branches brush across my face as I pulled in front of Rowan and galloped off. I was comfortable in my certainty that there was no possible way for him to even provide the smallest amount of competition that I suppose I became a bit arrogant. I held the horse back the tiniest bit, not allowing it to go as fast as it would have liked. It would make my victory sweeter to me if I had won it without really doing my best.

Figuring him to be very much further behind me, I relaxed. That was when he passed me. I sprang back to life, urging the horse onward at a quicker pace. For some reason, though, the power was not on my side. His horse easily passed me and he rode off in front, for the first time in my life I was the one following behind.

Frustration overwhelmed my body. This was supposed to be an easy win, how had I let it be taken from me so easily? When I reached the ending point, he had already dismounted and was lolling on the blanket spread out drinking a glass of lemonade. He saw me approach and stood up at once, coming to the side of my horse when I finally stopped. He reached up and slid me down, his body touching mine for the briefest moment as he reached over my head to grab the reins of my horse to lead it away.

I situated myself on the blanket and he grinned as he plopped down beside me on the blanket.

"So," he said nonchalantly, "it seems the best man did win."

"That's because you're the only man," I answered, looking at him lazily as the heat had already become oppressive in the early morning.

"True," he answered, his hand reaching out to touch one of my curls that had slipped during the race, "and now I must claim my prize."

I smiled lazily and leaned in towards him. His eyes were such a clear blue that it was almost as if I could see the thoughts that were forming behind them. I felt his breath reach my upper lip as our noses just about touched.

"We made it!" At Mariah's shrill victory yell I pulled back from him quickly, blushing at the thought of what I had almost done.

Slone looked questioningly at Rowan and I for only a moment and then grinned up at Mariah.

"I finally figured out how to solve the problem," Slone announced looking at Rowan and I as though he had solved one of life's most important questions.

"You moved the stick," Rowan's voice was flat and sarcastic, which complemented the look of disappointment on my brother's face.

"How did you know?" Slone's wind had been taken from his sails and he was crestfallen at the thought of being second to solution.

"How did you not?" I asked with a laugh. And Rowan joined me, with that laughter that I had heard only once before. It was clear, clean, innocent. It shocked me to come from him, but it was comforting. He understood.

Mariah got down from the horse and commenced chattering aimlessly, much like a child that speaks only to hear the sound of her own voice and to marvel at the noise. "And the horse, it made such a noise! You could tell it was happy- it really was time for it to be getting on. We both of us were just waiting, someone had to have known how to get us out. Good thing Slone was here, he always knows. Like the time no one could open the door. Who would have thought it was locked? I swear I stood there for a good half an hour trying to figure out just exactly what was wrong!"

Thankfully there she had to stop to catch her breath and Rowan leaned in to whisper in my ear, "That does not lend her much credit does it?"

I could hear his silent laughter and turned to smile at him. "That it doesn't."

Slone returned after putting the horses far enough away as not to cause a disruption to our party. Mariah sat gracelessly on the corner of the blanket and began to toy with the folds of her skirt as she hummed distractedly to herself. Under her breath I could barely make out the sing-songy words of "a picnic, a picnic". I smiled, glad to have some distraction from what exactly was happening to me.

Why Rowan? Better yet, how? In the passage of less than twenty-four hours, I had met him, loathed him, and now felt something completely different for him. That's not the way I had supposed things would work. But then again, I had not supposed Tally would leave me either. That was another something that bothered me. How was it that I had cried once this morning and I really truly was over him? I'm not even sure that it is possible, but if it is than that is what happened to me.


	10. Chapter 10

There was a problem, even to the idyllic life that I felt I had finally begun to lead. I may have been 17 and a girl (though I did like to believe I was a woman), but my brother Bryn was not. Though he had come with me to Whitford, I should have known that it was not to stay. He was a year older than I, not to mention my only completely blood-brother. Bryn had always been my guardian and protector and when I returned from my picnic, if not a bit winded then better for the exercise, I knew something was wrong.

"I'm leaving." His words were clipped and short. It took me some time to come to the conclusion as to what was happening.

"You are going home?" The minute I said it, I knew where he was going. I most likely had all along.

"Ariane, I'm signing with the cavalry. I can not remain here in good faith, you know that. I'm leaving right now. The horse is saddled and ready to go."

I understood what he was saying. He had known for a while, but thought that by delaying telling me until the day of his departure he would be making it easy on me. But, the hour of his departure? That, I felt was a bit extreme.

"You are going home first?" I insisted. I thought Father perhaps would like to know, but Bryn laughed.

"I will be foregoing that pleasure."

Mariah looked confused, "No you must stop at home first. Your father will worry. He will not know. And when he hears of your death he will think Ariane is to blame."

"WHAT?" The words came from Rowan and I could not help but laugh with Bryn.

"I assure you, dear sister, that I do not plan on dying. But perhaps to be safe I will stop at home first," he added, leaning in to plant a kiss on my cheek from a top the horse he had just mounted.

And with that any semblance of normality that remained after last night rode out of my life.

A few days later, a letter arrived for me. I was unsure as to its contents, but it was easy to see who it was from. My brother Bryn's handwriting scrawled across the front of the page and as I sat on the chaise unfolding it I found myself hoping that he wrote to say that he had changed his mind. But the contents of the letter proved quite more astonishing.

I read it through once and, in shock, read it once more. Rowan, who sat with Slone at the chess table, looked up.

"By God, what is the matter with you?"

Mariah had already reached me and plucked the letter out of my hands. I did not provide her much resistance. The information in the letter could hardly be kept from anyone in the house.

It read as follows:

_Dearest Ariane,_

_I write to you deeply concerned. I know myself to be in a deep state of shock as to what occurred before I left between you and Tally, but I find this information… well I will leave you to decide what it is for yourself._

_I arrived to the main house and it was in a state of complete disarray. Patience and Moira were to leave with Father in a week. But something completely unexpected took place. Moira disappeared the day before I left Whitford. No one was completely sure where she went, but that situation was solved only yesterday with the arrival of a letter (it seems that letters will never cease to amaze their readers)._

_Ariane I must be blunt with you about this. Moira has left the house with Tally, though it is known that they married. It seems that there has been a long standing attachment between them. When Tally found that you had been, in a way, disinherited by Father and stripped of your property, he had no incentive to choose you above Moira (though I could list pages of reasons to prove his decision faulty). This also secured the couple a safe passage into Maryland, where they are living now with Patience's parents. What it did not succeed in was convincing Father to leave the South. He remains here at the main house contemplating what exactly he did to you, and regretting it if I may say so myself._

_I know no other way to tell you this. If I could have held the information from you, or perhaps told it in person, the weight I feel in my heart would have been eased a bit. But, I am not sure if you were exactly attached to Tally. I know you felt a good deal of affection for him. But is that the same as love?_

_I trust this finds you and the rest of the family in good health. Do not linger on Tally, though I doubt you will. But I am sure I do not know the particulars between the two of you. I must be leaving._

_Your Brother,_

_Bryn_

And this time instead of tears, I laughed.

That night as I lay in bed, I called out to Mabs.

"Mabs, I need your help. I must tell you something," I whispered quietly across the room, so that she would hear if she was awake, but would not awake if she was not.

"What now?" Although Mabs voice was toned with frustration, I knew for certain she would aid me.

"Come sit, there is something I must tell you." She came and sat at the edge of the bed, as she had when we were young.

"Mabs, I have done something very bad," I could tell already she was becoming impatient and wished for me to get to the point. "That night that Tally left. I married Tally that night. We went to the chapel and woke the priest. He married us, look I have the papers here. I need to get to Maryland."

"What? Are you mad? Do you have a fever?" Her hand went to my forehead and her eyes were concerned, "You know that boy went off and eloped with Moira. How can you be married?"

I showed her the papers and her eyes grew wide, but her face set quickly and I could see her thinking quickly as to how we could fix this situation.

"Why were you laughing about this before? This situation," Mabs began to mutter under her breath. "Well, there's only one way we can fix it. We have to find that boy and make him denounce it. It was not consummated was it?"

Her last question was asked so quickly and breathily that I did not comprehend it at first.

"My God, no! Neither of us was sure what this war would bring. And I had thought that there would be time for that later. When I left with him," I added as an after thought. I was supposed to be the one running away with him to Maryland. I felt an inexplicable anger. Not that he had left with the one person whom I could possible harbor horrible feelings towards, but that he had used me so ill.

"You knew you were both leaving, but you did not know he would leave without you. That was why you were so shocked about that note. That was why you were not as bereft as I thought that you would be!" Mabs was finally beginning to see what my plan had been. We would be married and then leave for the North; I had no lands here anymore. Whitford was Patience's. Once in the North, we could both start again. I had figured that when he left, he left to begin to pave the way for me to follow. Not that he had left to go with my step-sister.

"But you don't love him," Mabs said. And I looked at her as though our situations had reversed and she was the one who was acting mad. "You liked him well enough. He could provide you with a warm bed and a happy life, a good Southern gentleman. But you don't love him. You never could. You loved the life that he offered you. Nothing would have had to change. But no one can offer you that now. So it is for the best. Now you can find someone to take his place—hopefully someone that you truly do love."

"Mabs! That is the most awful thing I have ever heard anyone say."

"But it is a truth and you do not attempt to deny it."

"No, you are right I do not," I sighed. "But what do I do?"

"We go find him. We get an annulment."

Of course, that could be the only course of action. I was not free to marry until then—and neither was he no matter what he said about being married to Moira.

"I'll go saddle the horses, you pack some bags. And put on the clothes-- you know which ones," I left her with those orders and climbed out the window.


	11. Chapter 11

I returned, finding Mabs dressed in one of the sets of breeches I had managed to pilfer off of Bryn. Over the years, I had accumulated a few pairs, and now they would be put to good use. Looking at her, I nodded and took a pair out for myself, stuffing the others into a saddle bag. With a second thought, I took out all but one and put my best gown in. I would need it once I arrived.

In my shift, I stole down the stairs, hoping beyond all hope that no person was up at this ungodly hour. Padding down the central stair, my feet hit sticky wood and I crept into the study, where it was as dark as pitch. Quickly, I lit the candle and searched for what I wanted. And I found it in moments. The twin pistols that had been my grandfather's. Brought into the family along with Whitford by some poker game in some tavern in some distant town, they had remained something of lore. Anyone could succeed if grandfather could go into town with two dollars and come out with two pistols and a plantation. Although they were antique, they were still in good condition. That was when I heard it. I slid them underneath my shift.

A bleary eyed Rowan entered, scrubbing at his face with a sleepy hand.

"I thought I heard someone down here." He attempted to stifle a yawn.

"I was just returning a book to the shelf. I took it down to read and now I have decided against it. I had best be off to bed," I tried to remain as calm as I could with two pistols underneath my gown.

"Oh," his face showed some comprehension, but it was obvious he was thinking of something he had meant to say to me before. "You are alright then? You will be okay?"

"About what? Tally? Of course I'm tolerable," I spoke in truth again. I did not really care that Tally had run off with Moira. I had only wished that he had told me, or at least not married me beforehand. But if I thought about it too much, I would become too angry and that would affect my judgment when I had this task at hand.

"Good, good. Well, I'll just be off to bed then," Rowan looked happy enough hearing that, but I felt something was missing.

"Rowan," I called as he left the room. He re-entered.

"Yes," his voice was eager and I smiled.

"Thank you. For caring."

He smiled back, "It is the very least that I can do."

I was relieved when he finally left the room. But for some reason, I also felt a creeping sense of guilt. I felt as though I should have told him the truth, and that I should not have lied to him. Perhaps it was because of the picnic.

The picnic went well enough, but afterwards, Mariah and Slone went to walk by the river and Rowan and I sat on the blanket talking. And in that hour and a half I knew him better than I had ever known Tally.

He began, of course, at the beginning for him. He was the youngest son of some lord (he laughed when I told him I had no idea who his father was, and then wrote it off as America's indifference to aristocracy). He had, of course, an older brother who would inherit the family estate when his father died and a sister married. As the youngest son, he had not much choice in career.

"It was the army or the navy for me," Rowan had said with a laugh. Somehow I had felt sad, he could have been much more somewhere else, but he was restricted by the order of his birth. This was the only job he could have even though he was the son of a lord. Obviously, he had chosen the navy and succeeded.

"And why, if you are doing so well, do you not have a wife?" My question was meant to be a light jest, but his mouth turned from smile to serious in a moment.

"Well, I am only the second son. But mostly, I have not found the right girl."

"As second son do you really have the luxury of a match for love?" I was serious now.

"I always will. I am willing to sacrifice much, but not that much." Rowan looked into my eyes and I felt myself begin to squirm. I felt like he knew me, though we had only just met. I felt like he knew my secret, why I wanted to be with Tally.

And while I was contemplating my thoughts on this matter, I did not notice him growing closer.

"I think that it is long overdue that I claim my prize from before," he said.

"Of course, my lord," I said with a laugh, leaving my thoughts behind. "As I am the party who lost, I stand victim to your verdict on what you deem is the proper reward."

"I am not a lord," he said with a light smile as he leaned in. And this time when he leaned in, I knew there would be none to interrupt us. I did not attempt to fight it; I was convinced it would mean nothing to me. What a laugh.

When he pulled away, I could not help but sigh.

"Prize claimed," Rowan said huskily. I had never felt that way when Tally kissed me. He kissed me in a way that I had never been kissed before; I could feel it deep in the pit of my stomach. That was the way that a girl should be kissed. And kissed everyday for the rest of her life.

Returning to the conversation we had before, I asked, "And do you have hope of finding this love match?"

"More than ever," was his answer.

And thinking back on that I began to fret that perhaps I should tell him what I was about to do. Just give him an inkling and ask him to take care of the house and my brother. Ask them not to follow me and to let me do this on my own.

That was when I realized that if I was getting out of the house, then I would have to be going right now. And I ran up the stairs as quick as I could with the pistols in my hands before I lost my resolve.

"I thought you had been caught," Mabs said in relief when she saw me enter the room. "That would be one whipping that you would never forget!"

"And what makes you think that I would get whipped? Neither Father nor Patience is here to punish me for my mistake."

"Well, that marriage was quite a mistake."

I grinned at her as I pulled my breeches on. "Goodness Mabs, perhaps you should have told me about your feelings on this before I married him."

"How was I to know that you'd go wed him? I wish it was someone else," she muttered. "You've had enough of these Southern gentlemen. None of them seem what they are. What held you up downstairs?"

"Rowan. He heard someone in the study and came down. Mabs, can I tell you something?"

"You're married to him too?"

"No! What do you think I am? Never mind, do not answer that question. It is late and we are both overtired. I will tell you what I was about to tell you. I felt awful lying to him Mabs. I felt like I should have told him the truth. That I was accountable to him and that he knew what I was doing."

"Well, he does not. And that's because you are falling in love with him. You were probably in love with him from the first. We must be leaving if we are. I believe we are if what I think proves to be fact."

"And what is that?"

"That you need to be the pretty little Southern belle once more-- withoutyour Southern gentlemanhusband."

I threw Mabs a quelling glance that served only to strengthen the grin plastered on her face. Climbing out the window, I looked up and saw she followed. She would always be with me.

Once on the horses, and far from Whitford, I realized I had not left a note. I contemplated stopping at a post office, a town, somewhere, to post a note just quickly so that no one would worry. But there was not time for that. I needed to get to Maryland. And quickly.

"It is growing late," Slone could not help but agree with the words Mariah had spoken so many times in the past hour.

"We should go and wake her. Past time for breakfast! And time for us to go, go ride, go picnic, go out!" Mariah was anxious to get going somewhere.

With that Slone stood and announced he was going to get his sister, but Rowan and Mariah followed at his feet.

He knocked on the door, "Ariane, are you ill? It's past time for you to be up."

When there was no answer, he opened the door.

The room looked perfect. The bed was made, the clothes were put away. Nothing was out of place. Nothing remained. But as they looked about the room, Rowan noticed a piece of paper on the floor.

"Look, it's the letter from Bryn," Rowan said holding it in his hand.

"Where do you suppose she has gone? She has Mabs with her," Mariah said shocked.

"I have an idea," Slone was the one who finally broke the silence. "She went to go fight. The man she loved had forsaken her, had left her for possibly the only woman she absolutely detested."

"No," Rowan said immediately. "She did not love him. I know that. Ariane all but admitted it."

"Her pride was wounded, you cannot question that," Slone said.

"Not that badly," Mariah turned the voice of reason. "Obviously the letter was out for some reason. Read it again. It might tell us as to where she's gone."

After listening once more, Mariah sighed. "She did not go home, that is for certain. She does not want to see Patience, for you must know that Patience is well pleased with herself about the impending nuptials, though they may have already taken place. I do not understand."

"Would she have gone to stop the wedding?" Slone asked.

"No! How many times must I tell you this," Rowan said. "She does not love him. She does not care."

"Whatever you may think is the truth, that is the only possible explanation," Slone calmly said. He could see Rowan losing his patience. What could have made Rowan so certain? "Did she leave you with any promises? Row, you must tell me now."

"Did you promise that boy anything?" Mabs broke the companionable silence they had been riding in for the past couple of hours. They took the back roads, avoiding where they knew there would be men massed.

"What boy?" I was confused, "Mabs, I married Tally. I think that is some sort of promise."

"Not him, the other one. Rowan. Did you?"

"It's complicated. But the easiest answer, I assume, is yes."

"YES? Are you truly mad? You are married to one man and promise to marry another? What is this? I would think that your parents have raised you better. And this occurred on that picnic did it not?"

"Yes," I regretted promising it now, but there was such a sweet promise that waited in the background. I felt something different when it came to Rowan; he was not the typical gentleman. He was more real to me than anyone else.

"What did you tell him?"

"That if it could ever work, I would be his forever. And he said he would wait until it worked."

"Ariane! That is lovely!"

That threw me for a loop. "Mabs, you really must make up your mind! First you are angry that I promised him, and then you turn into a hopeless romantic. But we will not worry about it, it is best that we focus on the task at hand."

"You there—stop!"

And we both froze and prayed that we had not been discovered.


	12. Chapter 12

"Maryland," Mariah said with a tone of finality. "That's the only place. She doesn't have some death wish because Tally eloped with Moira."

"Then she's gone to confront Tally," Slone said putting the letter down on Ariane's vanity. "I'd bet you my commission that if someone were to go to check the stables, her horses would be missing. And so would Mabs."

"Then June would know where they went wouldn't he?" Mariah asked, remembering that June was married to Mabs, the only person who was kept in Ariane's strictest confidences.

"No. But we'd best find her before the army does." And with that Rowan left the room to prepare for the journey.

"I said to stop," the voice was hardly commanding the second time it issued the words. It was wary and I felt something drop in the pit of my stomach.

"Bryn?" My voice was hopeful and I knew without a doubt that this was my brother. I urged the horse closer to where the soldier was and peered into his face.

"Ariane what are you doing here? Have you gone mad? There are men stationed all around the camp watching the woods. You're lucky I'm the one who caught you. You could be hanged as a spy with the way you're lurking about," his words were issued quickly and he looked uneasy. That wasn't because of the situation though, it was because of the question he was about to ask me. "You're not too upset about what happened with Tally are you? I mean, we all like Tally, but Ariane don't do anything rash like running after him for instance. Let me take you home to father. It's only about an hour's ride from here. He'll know what to do about this."

"What are you babbling about Bryn? Do you think I came here to ask your permission to go to Maryland? I just happened to pass by you on my way there. Under no circumstances will I be brought back into that house with Patience," I was firm on my stand on that.

"Ariane, you never struck me as desperate for anything—not even for Tally's affection. I can't believe that his running off like this has affected you that much," my twin brother was looking at me quizzically. Of course Bryn would suspect that there was more to this.

"Well, if I tell you, you must promise to let me go. I have to. It's imperative that I get to Maryland as soon as possible."

"Fine, just get on with it Ariane," Bryn was getting frustrated at what I felt was a quite dramatic lead up (properly fitting of the story I was about to tell).

"I made a mistake (when he began to nod his head vigorously at this I chose to ignore him). When Tally came down to visit we secretly married (this time I was forced to ignore his startled exclamation). And the letter you sent me, along with something else, made me reconsider what I did and see it for the folly that it is. For while I may have loved Tally, it was nothing substantial, nothing at all close to what I know I am capable of. So now Mabs and I are on our way to Maryland to get the marriage annulled. Won't you please help me?"

At that Bryn's eyes flashed. And the smile that always came to his face whenever we were planning something that (no doubt) our father would have disapproved of was there once more.

Back at Whitmore the entire house was in upheaval as Slone and Rowan prepared to depart in all haste for Maryland. Mariah was proving her worth (and quality) in the kitchen as she packed food and planned meals that would last them until they at least reached the plantation house.

Finally ready, the men were standing beside the two finest stallions from the stable (next to the mares Ariane had taken with her) and Mariah stood on the steps of Whitmore. She rushed down the steps to Slone, smothering him with kisses (which Rowan thought must be almost as oppressive as the heat). Wishing them luck, she leaned in for a moment to whisper something in Rowan's ear.

"If it comes to it Rowan, fight for her," and a small smile played at the corner of her lips.

Rowan nodded and mounted the horse beside him. They were off.

I had in my possession as I left Bryn that night a map that somehow (through intelligence he had garnered over the few days he was gone) illustrated where exactly the Confederate army was camped. And the roads to take to avoid them.

"Be careful Ariane," Bryn warned as he led me from the camp to the road that would lead me to my destination. "These are desperate times and people are warrant to do things that they would never contemplate before."

I nodded at my brother's worried face and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Bryn, just one last thing. Please don't tell anyone I was here."

He gave the horse a slap, and I was off. As I looked back at him, he grinned and waved.

Little did Bryn know that hot on my heels were my brother and Rowan. Honestly, it wasn't that I was running from them, but it must have seemed like I was at the time. I knew I needed to do this on my own (even if I did need a tiny bit of help from Bryn to keep the secret).

Slone managed to get to the camp only two hours after I finally departed, though he was not as fortuitous in his luck of finding Bryn as quickly as I did.

"Bryn, it is extremely important that you cooperate with me here. Ariane could be in great danger out here on her own as she is," Slone was leading up to his question, a habit I had as well that bothered Bryn.

Rowan rolled his eyes, "All we want to know Bryn is if you have heard anything from her. Or maybe even seen her." Rowan was looking suspiciously at my brother as he added the last sentence.

"No. This is the first that I've heard of Ariane going missing. It's very much something she would do. I wouldn't stay here much longer if you wish to catch up with her though. Where do you think she went Maryland?"

"That's the only place that would make sense," Slone answered, frustrated at not knowing for certain and being in charge of my well being.

Rowan and Slone mounted their horses once again, but this time they also held in their possession a map. It was almost identical to mine except for one minor fault. It veered off course for about 10 miles and didn't lead them to the same city as mine did. Bryn smiled to himself a bit after he drew the second map. He knew how to keep a secret. And as Slone and Rowan said their good-byes he felt he had to add something.

"I wouldn't worry much about her Slone, she is very much self-sufficient when it comes to things like this."

Slone looked at Bryn, knowing he knew something more. But instead of inquiring further he nodded and rode off.

"Well if you thought he knew something, why didn't you press him for the answers we needed?" Rowan was irate.

"Because Row, we know she's heading to Maryland now for certain. And he gave us his reassurance that when she arrived at camp she was fine. There are some things that you must understand. One of them is that between Ariane and Bryn there is a sort of confidence that will be broken for absolutely nothing. The other is that this map most definitely veers off the course he gave her. And I have a feeling that it's right about here," Slone pointed to the exact point.

We rode 12 hour days, stopping only when necessary. If everything went as I had planned, we would be there in 10 days. 10 days until freedom.

"How long do you think they ride each day?" Slone wondered aloud.

"I don't know. But I don't think it is really possible for us to overtake them. We must wait to find her once we get to Maryland." Rowan's impatience betrayed his worry. Anything could happen to Ariane as she rode straight across the Confederacy to find Tally. But in his mind it wasn't her fault. It was Tally's.

Baltimore, I must say, is a beautiful city. The inner harbor, the lights, the stores. The soldiers. That was not part that made it beautiful. My travel to Maryland had been, much to my disappointment and relief at the same time, quite uneventful. Bryn had been true to his word in that I would not encounter any Confederate troops along the way and the relative safety of being at my destination was intoxicating.

Now to find Tally.

"Miss, excuse me miss!" Someone was yelling, they were always yelling here. "You dropped this sheet of paper here. I'm not sure what it is, but it looks mighty important to me."

I could feel my heart throbbing in my ears. "Oh how silly of me, thank you so much!" It was Bryn's map.

"What are those x's there?" He was looking at me suspiciously and I began to feel panic choke me. "It must be a treasure map." He began to laugh at his own joke and I managed to add my feeble one in with his.

"Just places to visit once here," I added with a laugh as I walked towards my room at the inn.

Once safely behind my door I handed the map to Mabs.

"Burn it."

That next afternoon, after sleeping in a real, warm bed, I went to the house to find exactly what I had been looking for.

My hair piled on my hair in the latest fashion, and of course in my best and only dress that I carried with me, I went to the door of the stately house. As my hand rose to the knocker I took a deep breath.

But before my hand reached it, the door swung open and there stood a kindly looking old woman.

"How may I help you my dear?" Her lips crinkled with a smile around her words.

"I was hoping you could tell me where to find Taliaferro Fraser," my voice sounded strong and sure and Mabs, who was next to me, smiled proudly.

"Oh of course, come in and please sit for a moment."

The door swung open to admit Mabs and I. We followed our hostess into a sitting room overlooking the water. As I sat in the chair waiting, I looked out the window at the scene to behold outside. That was when I heard him.

"Ariane, you've made it finally."


	13. Chapter 13

"What are you talking about Tally?" I was confused and enraged. He had expected me to follow him and act like this?

"Well, isn't this what we had planned? Didn't we say we would go North and live out the war here?" He looked upset and as if I had forgotten something important.

"Of course Tally, but that's over. You made sure of that when you ran away with Moira. Is this her grandparents' house? It really is quite nice. I understand now why you felt that maybe money had more to offer you than quality of character." Understandably, I was angry. Here we were sitting in this lovely house and he was feigning innocence.

"I went nowhere with Moira, Araine. I don't even know what you are referring to," his eyebrows knitted close together as he spoke.

"I received a letter only days after you left Whitmore saying that you and Moira had eloped to Maryland and that you're living here with her grandparents. Are you saying this is untrue?"

"Ariane, I had no idea. I mean, I have seen Moira in town a few times once here. But I hadn't realized that she wrote home that we had eloped. We haven't Ariane. You know I couldn't. We're married."

"But if you could, would you?" My question was too quick and sharp off my tongue and he looked strangely at me.

"Ariane, do you want me to be completely honest with you?" When he saw me nod my head he continued. "You and Moira are complete opposites. And I'm not lying when I say that choosing between the two of you was hard. You both had so much to offer. And it is going to make it hard on us having no income whatsoever as my father has given the lands to my younger brother after he heard I had come here to my aunt's house. And Moira has so much now that you have been disinherited as well. She may have some character flaws, but I could have learned to live with her."

"Sign this please." I handed him the annulment papers. Learn to live with someone you didn't really love. That was ridiculous, at least in my mind.

"Ariane, you're in jest. Why would I sign these? You're not upset over what I just said are you? I didn't think that you were like that honey."

"Just sign them."

As I left the house, I saw two horses ride into Baltimore. Mabs, holding my parasol, saw them too. Exhaustion had overwhelmed me as I left Tally's house, the papers in hand, to go to the church. I only hoped that the riders had not spotted me yet.

But, if wishes were horses beggars would ride. They headed in my direction, not wavering in the least. And when they stopped right before me I couldn't help but sigh, somewhat out of relief.

"What are those?" Rowan pointed to the papers in my hand.

"We need to go to the church. Immediately." And with that Slone reached down and pulled me up into the saddle in front of him. Mabs nodded to us and walked across the street to the inn where we were staying.

Rowan didn't speak at all. This wasn't the discovery he had envisioned. He began to brood. Had he come all this way just to find that Ariane had married that cavalier and that his only chance for happiness was gone forever? Snatched right out from under him. He looked away from her and happened to see Mabs standing just at the door of the inn. She winked at him. And Rowan made the resolution (or at least strengthened it) that he would do anything to make sure Ariane was his.

They pulled up right before the church and Ariane went to the door. Slone made a move as if to go with her, but she shook her head. "Just wait here."

"Do you think they are married?" Slone asked his friend. He surveyed Rowan warily. It was obvious there was something there between Row and Ariane. He knew that he hadn't imagined what he had seen that day at the picnic.

"I don't know. But I do know that no matter what happened, Ariane will somehow be mine." That was when Row saw her come out from the church, looking different from before.

I had finally achieved my goal all along. The marriage was annulled. I had the papers. Baltimore had the papers. And most importantly, I had a clean slate.

How had I ever thought that I could marry Tally? In the beginning there were things about him that made me love him, but now that I look back it's the South that I love and what he embodied of it. Probably if there had been no war, if Slone had never come, I would have been happy to live my life out on a plantation with Tally. But I knew that could never make me content now.

Rowan was the one who reached down and drew me into the saddle in front of him.

Slone looked at me and finally came to the conclusion that he voiced out loud, "We'll talk about this when we get back to the inn."

Finally back at the inn, with a cup of hot tea before me I told all.

"Then were those marriage papers? You're going to stay with him?" Slone was confused. He had interjected before I finished my part of the story.

"No Slone, I couldn't stay married to Tally and still be true to myself. Those were annulment papers."

Rowan grinned at that. Of course, I didn't see that because Slone industriously kicked him under the table as he reached across to grab my hand.

"Well then, it would appear that we can return to Whitmore. Mariah will be happy to have you returned to her in one piece. Though of all of us she had the most confidence in your abilities," Slone added as an afterthought. But that was when he was tapped on the shoulder by another man, one who carried a thick letter that looked (at least to me) quite forbidding.

"Sir, you would be Slone Kennedy?" When my brother nodded, he was handed the letter.

There was a preface to it by Mariah, who knew by some fluke that his destination was Baltimore. It was a dispatch from the Queen. An important one.

As Slone read it, his face changed emotions as quickly as his eyes scanned each sentence.

Finally he looked up with a smile at Rowan. "It would appear, my friend, that your expertise is needed aboard the Renown, lately docked in Baltimore Harbor. I believe that the captain fell ill on his return from the Indies and that the admiralty found you, as you were already on the continent, most qualified for the position. That is, if you will have it. Thought you don't have much choice," Slone grinned.

"A chance to prove your worth and quality," I added with a smile to Rowan. Those two things always appealed to a younger son.

"Yes, but at what cost to my happiness?" His voice was strong and his eyes rested on me as he spoke.

Slone looked between us. "Then what do you propose to do Rowan? Desert? I can't in good conscience tell the admiralty you just disappeared when I know for a fact you're in Savannah with my sister."

I looked to Rowan, "You have to go. There's no choice, it's your duty. And we all must do our duties."

Rowan reached for my cheek and turned me so that our eyes met, "There is one choice. Come with me Ariane. Don't stay here. There's nothing left for you. Your life as you knew it will never return."

I looked to Slone and he smiled at me. "One hasty marriage, an annulment. All to be followed by another marriage. How will I ever explain this?"

I smiled at that. "You won't have to. I'll be gone. And for all anyone knows, I ran away to Baltimore to go with Row. You managed to track us down and found that we were already married and gave us your blessing."

Slone looked affronted, "Why of course I gave you my blessing! But first, you must be married."

And for the second time that day I found myself in front of Rowan in the saddle.


End file.
